The present invention relates to a locking mechanism. In particular, the present invention relates to a cam and wedge locking mechanism to selectively position a surgical retractor blade attached to a retractor mounting apparatus.
During many types of surgical procedures it is necessary to use a retractor to hold back tissue proximate a surgical incision. The retractor enables a surgeon to work at and in the surgical incision. Retractors typically include a blade and an arm, such as a shaft, to which the blade is attached. The retractor is generally held in place by attachment to a retractor support apparatus that is positioned over a support surface, such as an operating table. The retractor support apparatus is usually attached to a side rail located along one or more sides of the operating table by a clamping device, such as a fulcrum clamp or a cammed clamp.
Current retractors are not easy to manipulate and position over the surgical incision because the arm is typically a solid inflexible rod. Clamping mechanisms to lock the retractors in a precise location are typically cumbersome and require complex maneuvering that may increase the risk of injury to the patient. Typically, adjustment of the retractor occurs at the clamping device which attaches the retractor to the sides of the operating table. Positioning the retractor at this location remains challenging since the clamping device may be difficult to operate, or be located at a place that may increase the risk of contamination to the patient. Thus, an urgent need presently exists to produce a mechanism that overcomes the challenge of positioning the retractor blade.
The present invention is an automatic locking mechanism for selectively positioning a retractor blade of a retractor apparatus. The invention includes a retractor blade attached to a cam and wedge locking mechanism. The cam and wedge locking mechanism permits rotational movement of the retractor blade from a first position to a second position, but prohibits reverse rotation while the wedge engages the cam. Releasing the wedge from the cam permits rotation of the retractor blade in either direction.